


Thornhead

by Gwenpools_Aesthetic



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Everyone should love Matt, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Matt Murdock has Magic Fingers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Part comics/Part MCU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenpools_Aesthetic/pseuds/Gwenpools_Aesthetic
Summary: Thor might be large and intimidating, but Matt knew he had a kind heart that was easily bruised. Matt reached up to put a hand on Thor’s strong shoulder to comfort him. It was intended as a friendly gesture – a firm, manly pat on the shoulder. But the reach to Thor’s shoulder was a bit of a stretch, as the Asgardian stood a full head taller than him, and Matt let his hand slide down Thor’s arm until it more comfortably rested on his bicep. Thor was dressed in civilian clothes, and Matt’s sensitive fingers felt every arm muscle ripple under the tight t-shirt.Or... The God of Thunder and The Devil of Hell's Kitchen





	1. The Offices of Nelson and Murdock

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a fan edit of the Endgame trailer with Thor and Captain Marvel. They edited out Captain Marvel and replaced her with Daredevil, and I was very conflicted. On one hand, don't edit out my strong female characters. On the other hand... hot damn that's hot!! So this is my imagining of the two of them together. Plus I just think Matt Murdock and his magic fingers needs a little more attention. 
> 
> It's a slow start, but it will be porn eventually. 
> 
> This is my first post, so I would love any feedback!!

“Friend Murdock, Jack’s Son. I am in need of a lawspeaker!”

The deep, loud voice boomed through the office. Matt turned to Foggy, who was sitting next to him at the conference room table. Papers were spread out across it. It wasn’t a hard case, but it was a complicated one and they had decided to take the day off – no distractions – to work through it.

“Where… where is that coming from?” Foggy asked.

“I think it’s coming from outside,” Matt answered, cocking his head to one side to listen better.

“It can’t be coming from outside. It’s so loud. The windows aren’t even open!”

Matt’s eyes narrowed as he focused, reaching out with all four of his senses. “I know that voice.”

“Friend Murdock! I do not wish to be bothersome, but I will not leave without your assistance”

Foggy walked over the window and looked down. “Hey Matt... There’s a tall, blonde, superhero looking guy down there. I think we’d better let him in before he attracts too much attention.”

“Oh shit!” Matt jumped out of his seat and moved quickly down the stairs towards the lobby of the dingy building where the law offices of Nelson and Murdock was housed. Too quickly, he thought. Too quickly for a blind man. He slowed briefly and listened. No one was in the stairwell. There was a woman three flights up headed towards the stairwell, but at full speed Matt would reach the bottom before she even got to the door to head down the stairs. He picked up his pace again.

As he reached the front door, he listened again. Mrs. Michaels, as he now realized it was, had reached the stairwell and was heading down. They would meet on the way back up again. He rubbed his temple. Will Mrs. Michaels recognize an Avenger in the building? He asked himself? Will she care? What will she say to the neighbors? Matt decided it wasn’t worth taking the risk.

Matt opened the door.

“Ah! Friend Murdock!” Thor bellowed. “It is good to see you! I was afraid you might not be home!”

Matt started to explain that this wasn’t his home – that it was his workplace and that he did business here and that he had a damned phone specifically for Avengers business – but he stopped himself before the words started, shaking his head briefly. He realized that, in his rush to retrieve the Asgardian and get him off of their front step, he had left his glasses and cane in the office. None of this looked good, should anyone see him. “Thor, get inside and be quiet!”

Thor was a bit hurt by that, if he was being honest. No, he and the devil lawspeaker had not worked together often, but he considered all members of the Avengers friends, and he did not expect to be spoken to that way by a friend.

“Get inside!” Matt repeated.

Thor bristled, and maybe even pouted a bit – as much as Thor could pout - but did as he was instructed.

“Friend Murdock…?” he began.

“Can you please keep your voice down?”

“Friend Murdock.” Thor’s whispering was a lot like the whispering of a child; it had all of the tone of a whisper, but none of the lowered volume. “I am not sure why you are upset to greet me. I have come here to ask for assistance.”

Matt held his fingers to his lips, gesturing for Thor to be silent as they started up the stairwell. Thor complied, trying to hide his hurt feelings. On the third floor, Matt ducked out of the stairwell, gesturing for Thor to follow him. They waited, silently, as Matt listened for Mrs. Michaels to pass by. Mrs. Michaels was old and slow, and the two heroes stared at each other awkwardly. Matt felt a blush start around his collar, but he wasn’t quite sure why. He pushed it down. Once Matt was sure Mrs. Michaels was down to the second floor, he led Thor back onto the stairs and up to his fifth-floor office.  
Only when they had reached the office, and Matt had locked the door behind them, did Thor break the silence. “May I speak now, Friend Murdock? Jack’s son? I will endeavor to be quiet.”

“Of course, Thor. I’m sorry.” Matt turned his eyes downward, rubbed his temple again, and then scratched at his hairline just above his left ear. It had been a rough few days. Foggy and he had been working long days and nights trying to unknot the Ferguson case, and they were finally getting somewhere. Foggy hated being reminded of Matt’s other life, but it was even worse when it interfered with Matt’s ability to do his job. “It’s just…” he paused. Most of the Avengers were “out” when it came to their identities. The public knew who they were. Once upon a time the public knew who he was, too, but that didn’t work out too well for him and he had sacrificed a lot to go back into hiding. Matt knew he couldn’t go back there. “The people in this building know me only as Matt Murdock, and I’d really like to keep it that way. Having an Avenger visit me – calling me ‘friend…’ Well it could raise some questions that I’m not fully prepared to answer.”

“Are we not friends?”

“Of course. Of course we are, Thor. But you’re friends with Daredevil and I try to keep those two lives separate.”

“I am not in need of the devil,” Thor replied. “I am in need of Matt Murdock, the lawspeaker.”

“Attorney,” Foggy cut in from across the room. “The word you’re looking for? It’s attorney.”

“Attorney.” Thor spoke the word as if it were slightly offensive to him. “I am in need of Matt Murdock, the attorney. Are thy services available to a member of the Avengers, or must I look elsewhere? I would visit with Jennifer but, as you may be aware, we have… history… and I am not sure that she would be pleased to see me. Mayhap you could recommend an alternative?”

Matt turned to Foggy. He hoped that it was clear that he hadn’t planned this; that he wasn’t trying to take time away from the Ferguson case. Foggy shook his head and laughed slightly, turning away and heading back to the papers on the table.

“You do what you need to do, buddy. I’ll be over here working for our paying clients.”

“I can pay” Thor interjected. “If that is what thy concern is about, I can pay!”

“That’s not what the concern is, ok? I know you’re good for it.” Matt could tell that Thor was getting frustrated and upset. Thor might be large and intimidating, but Matt knew he had a kind heart that was easily bruised. Matt reached up to put a hand on Thor’s strong shoulder to comfort him. It was intended as a friendly gesture – a firm, manly pat on the shoulder. But the reach to Thor’s shoulder was a bit of a stretch, as the Asgardian stood a full head taller than him, and Matt let his hand slide down Thor’s arm until it more comfortably rested on his bicep. Thor was dressed in civilian clothes, and Matt’s sensitive fingers felt every arm muscle ripple under the tight t-shirt. What was more, Matt could feel Thor’s heartbeat or, at least, he thought it was his heartbeat. It was like nothing Matt had ever experienced before. Matt was familiar with feeling and hearing the pulses of those close by. He sometimes even used it as a lie-detector, listening for skips and elevated rhythms. But this… this was something different. He and Thor had fought side-by-side on a few occasions, but in those moments Matt was too focused on the battle to waste time listening to Avengers’ heartbeats. It was similar to what Matt was used to, but deeper, and with a ring to it as if someone was striking a large gong far away and under water. It vibrated through Thor’s skin, radiating up through Matt’s fingers and filling his body with its strong, steady beat. Once, as a child, shortly after being blinded, Matt had accidentally touched a live electrical wire. The shock had filled his body. He remembered feeling as if the electricity was holding him in place, unable to move, his mind knowing that it was killing him and yet his body somehow unwilling to escape it. This was like that, only gentler. It still hurt, but it hurt in a way that he didn’t want to stop. It was all that he could feel. Thor’s pulse was all that he could hear. It enveloped him. He was drowning in it, and he felt himself let it pull him deeper.

Foggy coughed uncomfortably, breaking the spell.

Matt quickly took the hand away and blinked several times, trying to remember what he had been saying.

“Money’s not the concern,” he stammered. “We’re just… we’re just in the middle of a challenging case is all. Why don’t you tell me what’s going on, and I’ll let you know what I can do to help.”

Matt gestured towards his office, and then followed Thor in, shutting the door behind them.

 

Foggy watched them exit the office ten minutes later. He noticed that Matt seemed to brace himself before they shook hands, and he made a mental note not to ask Matt about it later. There were some things about Matt that Foggy just didn’t want to know. Then Thor walked out wearing an old baseball cap of Matt’s. Foggy chuckled. The baseball cap did not make Thor any less conspicuous. There was clearly a Norse god leaving their office.

Matt came into the room at sat down next to Foggy again. “Sorry about that, man.”

“It’s no big deal. What did he want?”

“He seems to have gotten himself in a bit of trouble with the law. Apparently, a church upstate got struck by lightning. Turns out that he, Steve Rogers, and Bucky Barnes had been out camping and drinking Asgardian Ale. The church wants to press charges for arson.”

“You’re shitting me?”

“Not one bit, my friend.”

Foggy whistled. “Thor, Captain America, and the Winter Soldier? What a camping trip that must have been, am I right? Do you get invited along for shit like that?”

Matt smiled. “Generally not. We run in different circles, you know? The last time I saw Captain America, he tried to arrest me.”

“He tried to arre… You know what, nope. I don’t want to know. Why would a church want to press charges against an Avenger? Seems like a PR nightmare.”

“There’s a lot of prejudice out there,” Matt said, sadly. “Add in the ‘false god’ thing, maybe? I don’t know. Anyway, we have some time. Thor’s initial hearing isn’t for a month. I told him that I would work on it after we got everything settled with the Ferguson case. He seemed to think that would be fine.”

“Thank you, for making this a priority. I was afraid hero business might trump…”

“Not this time,” Matt interrupted. “And never again if I can help it. I owe you, ok?”

Foggy nodded, smiling. And then: “Oh, shit man. Sorry, I just nodded.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Right… that’s creepy.”

“Yeah, I know that too.”


	2. Avengers Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes, I…” Matt’s throat was dry again, and he wished he had more water. His head was still spinning and his body ached as if he had been in a fight. “Coming here was a mistake. I’m sorry. I thought I could come in, get a quick statement, maybe the address of the church and any witnesses, so I could start working tomorrow after the trial but… and now Tony Stark thinks I’m an ass. I mean, he already thought that but more so, and Nat.. Ugh, Nat…” Matt trailed off. The sound of Thor’s heartbeat in his oversensitive ears was making him feel drunk. He knew he was rambling. He stood to leave, to take whatever dignity he had left out the door with him, but instead he stumbled over his own feet and felt himself, once again, falling to the floor.
> 
> Matt just happens to end up at Avenger Tower. Totally by coincidence. No big deal. As usual, he is a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More notes at the end BUT!!!
> 
> This lives somewhere between the comics and the MCU, and doesn't follow the rules of either, but this Peter Parker is 100% the COMIC Peter Parker. He is significantly older than MCU Peter Parker. This isn't Team Red, but I 100% ship Team Red so I need my Peter to be old enough for Matt.

Matt and Foggy didn’t leave their office until late that night. Foggy was tired. “They’re not even words anymore,” he told Matt as they locked the office door behind them and headed towards the stairs. “I’m pretty sure I know less right now than I did on my first day of law school.”

“That is pretty hard to imagine,” Matt joked back. “I mean, considering how little you knew then and all…”

Foggy slugged him in the arm. “Ouch!” Matt said, rubbing his bicep.

“Really? Did that hurt?” Foggy seemed proud to have injured the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. “I mean, I have been working out recently, but I didn’t know if it was…” Foggy trailed off as he noticed Matt smirking at him. “You’re an ass. You know that, right?”

“But I’m your ass, Foggy,” Matt chuckled as he leaned into Foggy’s shoulder, knocking the shorter, pudgier man slightly off balance. 

“Ugh. Get off of me,” Foggy pushed Matt back up to standing. “Marci is the only ass for me.” He paused, blinking twice. “That didn’t really come out right…”

This time Matt laughed out loud. “I think it did, Foggy. I think it really did.”

“Besides,” Foggy quickly changed the topic, laying into the mock indignation. “How would your new boyfriend like you throwing yourself at me like that?” 

Matt stopped in his tracks in the stairwell, smile gone. “What new boyfriend?”

Foggy took a moment to look at his best friend. The man looked tired. They were both tired, but Matt looked really, really tired. Foggy wondered how much Matt had been sleeping recently. His voice softened. He had just been joking, but Matt’s reaction made it clear the joke had hit a little too close to home. Can’t backtrack. He’ll know you’re lying. Fuck. “I saw the way you looked at Thor, buddy. That’s all. And really, who could blame you? He is a god, after all.”

Matt rolled his eyes so hard Foggy could see it through the red-lensed glasses. “First off, I don’t ‘look’ at anyone,” he reminded Foggy. “Second, Thor is a coworker, nothing more. Third, he’s a client. Fourth…”

“Ok, ok, you’ve made your point.” Foggy tried to laugh it off. He didn’t need to add any stress to Matt’s life. Plus, knew how easily Matt shut down in a relationship. Foggy half hoped that Matt and Thor would make a go of it. Maybe then he could get invited to an Avengers party or something. Foggy really wanted to meet that Spider-Man guy. He seemed cool. Anyway, it would be good for Matt to be in a relationship where he didn’t have to worry about breaking the other person. But he was getting ahead of himself. The two had literally only spoken for ten minutes. Maybe he had imagined it. Thor probably had a harem of Asgardian women waiting on him. Did Asgardians harem? Hell, he didn’t even know if Thor liked dudes, although he had learned that didn’t matter much when it came to Matt. Everybody loves Matt. Even Foggy, who was head-over-heels in love and who had never thought about a guy that way in his entire life, had to admit that he sometimes found himself staring when Matt changed his shirt in the office. The man was a tapestry of muscles and scars that just shouldn’t work but, oh man it did, and the way his mouth curled up so gently when he smiled, and…

Foggy shook his head, breaking himself out of his daydream, and started back down the stairs. Matt paused a moment, cocking his head slightly, and then followed. Foggy hoped his heart wasn’t racing. He didn’t need Matt wondering what he was thinking about. The two exited the brick building. “It seems like a quiet night.” Foggy said. “Go home and get some sleep. This one is in the bag, but it still won’t hurt to be well rested at the courthouse tomorrow.” 

“Of course,” Matt replied, cooly. “No other plans.” 

Foggy shook his head. He wasn’t a human lie detector, but he knew Matt Murdock well enough to know when he was lying. “Goodnight, buddy,” he said as he hailed down a cab. 

“Goodnight,” Matt replied, as he turned to walk to his apartment, white cane clicking in front of him.

Matt knew he should go home and rest, but - despite what Foggy had to say about it - he wasn’t tired. For as long as he could remember, the night called to him. It whispered to him as he lay in bed, even when he was trying desperately to lead a “normal” life. It demanded he come out and play. Yes, the streets had been quiet for the past few weeks, but they still spoke to him. He wanted to be out, on the rooftops, overlooking the city. Overlooking his city. He breathed in the night air and walked quickly home. Matt changed into his black suit, grabbing his batons and slipping them into their pocket on his thigh. Then the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen slid quietly out the skylight and onto the roof of his apartment building. It was just past midnight. New York was never calm, but tonight it was at least peaceful. He walked, leapt, flew from rooftop to rooftop with no real destination in mind until, almost as if he had been drawn there by some unknown force, he lifted his head and perceived Stark Tower looming up in front of him.

Well as long as I’m here…

Matt didn’t make it to Midtown that often – not as Daredevil anyway – but when he found himself here it was always exhilarating. In Hell’s Kitchen he was getting eight, maybe 10 stories max. But here… here he felt like he really could fly. He threw one of his billy clubs, holding the other and letting the retractable wire sail through the night sky. Trusting completely in his skill and aim, his feet left the ground seconds before the launched club hit its target on Stark Tower, wrapping itself around a small outcropping as he sailed through the air and…

Matt thought his head might explode from the pain. Alarms – everywhere – high pitched – wailing. He clung to his billy club for dear life until everything around him went silent and then… nothing.

 

“What the fuck, man?”

Matt tried to sit up quickly, but his head was still throbbing, the world around him spinning as he lost his balance and toppled to the floor. Not far. Maybe two feet. He struggled to stand again, pulling his fists in front of him. A hand reached out and touched his shoulder and he grabbed at it, twisting, trying to pin to the ground whoever was attacking him. Matt was unsuccessful to say the least. His arm was wrenched around behind him and he was pushed, face first, back into the ground. Something firm… was it a knee?… pushed into his shoulder blade.

“Matt. Chill. It’s ok. You’re ok. You’re among friends.”

The voice was familiar and he tried to focus. He stopped struggling and the pressure from the knee in his back and the floor pressing his chest let up a bit. The hand holding his arm released him. The ground beneath him was a high quality carpet. An expensive rug, maybe? It smelled like it was cleaned regularly. He relaxed a bit more and turned his head to the side. The knee on his back let up slightly, and then entirely, and he was allowed to roll over. He felt hands – feminine hands – lifting his mask from his face and his senses cleared slightly. He recognized her scent. Her heartbeat. “Nat?” he asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, Matt. It’s me.” She was stroking his face and running her fingers through his hair, as if he were a child with a fever and she was his mother. He resisted the urge to lean his cheek into those familiar fingers. “You’re ok. Just breathe.”

Matt sat up more slowly this time, leaning back on the leather sofa he must have just fallen off of. He began to focus on the others around him. Steve Rogers was directly behind him, and Bucky Barnes was standing close on Steve’s right side. Sam Wilson was a few feet over from them. Bruce Banner was sitting on a high stool in front of a bar. There were a few others, too. And directly in front of him…

“Again, I ask: What the fuck do you think you were doing, Murdock?”

Tony Stark.

Matt cleared his throat. “Could I… could I maybe get a glass of water?” he asked, trying to smile and lighten the mood.

Tony let out an exasperated sigh. “Bruce could you please…” his voice trailed off.

“Yeah. Yeah, I got it,” Matt heard the reply.

“Matt,” Tony continued. “Nobody is trying to hurt you here. You’re among friends. But I gotta know… why the fuck were you sneaking into my tower?!? You’re lucky the security system didn’t kill you. I’ve got ultrasonic alarms on this thing. We’re lucky it didn’t blow your magic ears off!”

“It was a mistake,” Matt replied, gratefully taking the glass of water from Dr. Banner and sipping at it. “I wasn’t thinking. I was in the area. I thought I would stop by and talk to…”

“He was coming to see me!” Thor’s voice boomed through Matt’s still extremely sensitive head.

“I thought I would stop by and talk to Thor,” Matt finished his sentence, forcing another smile. “I took on a case for him this afternoon and I was hoping to get more information.”

Matt noticed that both Steve and Bucky’s heart rates spiked dramatically. He tried to focus on them, but his senses were still dull and the extra effort caused a red-hot pain to shoot across his temple.

“Ooookaaayyyy…” Tony turned and looked at Thor, and then back again to Matt. “But why were you sneaking in? Did you lose your Identicard? You can just walk in the front door, you know?”

Matt nodded. “Like I said, I… I hadn’t really been planning on coming here. It was a slow night. I was in the neighborhood and…” Matt searched for a way to say ‘I like to swing from tall buildings’ that didn’t sound quite so lame.

“Yeah, I feel that.” Matt heard Peter’s voice to his left and smiled. Peter got it. “When you’re up that high… it’s like flying. You kind of lose track of everything else.”

“I’m sorry for any inconvenience I’ve caused,” Matt added, finally able to push himself up off the floor and rise to his feet. He stumbled briefly, then felt Natasha under his elbow. He smiled. He missed Nat’s smell.

“Yeah, whatever, it’s fine.” Tony’s voice had moved from annoyed back to its regular dismissive tone. “It’s not like any of us had anything better to do tonight than take care of a blacked-out blind man. I’m going to bed.” Tony Stark walked out of the room.

“You sure you’re ok?” Natasha asked, guiding Matt back to sit on the couch.

Matt nodded. He forced another smile. Forcing smiles seemed like second nature when Natasha was nearby. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be fine. Still a bit disorientated, but I’m getting better by the minute.”

“Ok. I gotta go then. I was working on something with Clint and… well he needs me to come back so… yeah.” Natasha didn’t even try to lie well. She didn’t know why she even bothered to lie at all. Of course Matt would know. He was… well he was Matt. He knew everything there was to know about her, and that was why she couldn’t be there anymore. Not when he was looking like a wounded puppy dog. She walked quickly out of the common room.

“She’s still mad at you,” Peter Parker mentioned casually from across the room.

“Yeah. Yeah thanks, Pete. I got that.”

“Can you blame her?”

“Nope.”

“You could have asked her to stay, though.”

“Nope. She didn’t want that.”

Peter shook his head at his friend, sitting there on the couch. Of course she did, man, he thought. Everyone wants you to ask them to stay. Everyone, you idiot.

“I’m gonna head out too,” was all Peter said. “I’ve got a big day of doing nothing tomorrow because I got fired. Gotta rest up.”

“We can fight that, Pete,” Matt rubbed his head again. “I’m happy to help. Just… just let me know what you need.”

“Yeah, maybe? Seems like you’ve got a full caseload right now. We’ll see what happens.”

Then Peter left, and there were four: Matt Murdock, the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen; Steve Rogers, Captain America; Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier; and Thor, God of Thunder.

Bucky was the first to speak. “Do you need us for this?” he asked Thor.

“No,” Thor boomed. “’Tis none of your concern. I shall handle it.”

“I mean, it is kind of our concern, Thor,” Steve stepped forward.

“It is not. You were merely bystanders. Please. The devil lawspeak and I shall resolve this. Do not let me keep you from your evening activities.”

Matt thought he felt Steve Rogers blush, and he heard Bucky mutter something about a doll as the two hurried out of the room.

“Now! Friend Murdock! Many thanks for coming to visit, but I did not expect you so soon! I have not prepared all of the information you requested.” Thor’s voice echoed through Matt, the deep baritone resonating in the pit of his stomach. Thor sat down heavily on the couch next to Matt, and Matt could feel the electrical currents pouring off of him. The hair on Matt’s arm stood on end.

“Yes, I…” Matt’s throat was dry again, and he wished he had more water. His head was still spinning and his body ached as if he had been in a fight. “Coming here was a mistake. I’m sorry. I thought I could come in, get a quick statement, maybe the address of the church and any witnesses, so I could start working tomorrow after the trial but… and now Tony Stark thinks I’m an ass. I mean, he already thought that but more so, and Nat.. Ugh, Nat…” Matt trailed off. The sound of Thor’s heartbeat in his oversensitive ears was making him feel drunk. He knew he was rambling. He stood to leave, to take whatever dignity he had left out the door with him, but instead he stumbled over his own feet and felt himself, once again, falling to the floor.

Thor was there immediately, catching him. He scooped Matt up into his arms, lifting him off the ground entirely. Matt shivered as he breathed in deeply. Thor’s skin smelt of hail and wet dirt and night skies.

“You are staying with me, Friend Murdock!” Thor decreed. Matt didn’t have the strength to argue. He felt, for the second time that day, like he’d been electrocuted. Only this time it didn’t feel so great. Had he been electrocuted? The way Tony was with security, Matt wouldn’t be surprised. He was such an idiot. And now Thor was carrying him like a baby out of the Avenger’s common room and into the hallways. All he needed was for that walking dumpster fire Clint Barton to see him like this…

Matt couldn’t focus anymore. He let his head lean on Thor’s bicep, as he again marveled at the strength held there. It was like resting his cheek on marble, or on something harder than marble, but so smooth and solid and warm. Matt fought the urge to snuggle himself into the crook of Thor’s elbow.

And then Thor was lowering him into a large bed. Matt’s head was swimming again, his senses losing focus, and he barely registered what was happening as Thor pulled the black shirt up and over Matt’s head. Matt gasped as Thor’s enormous hands brushed against his skin, leaving a trail of shocks across his chest and up his sides.

“You rest, Friend Murdock.” Thor was lying him gently back into the bed, supporting his head. Thor moved slowly, as if Matt were a small child who had fallen asleep on a long car ride and who was now being moved into his own bed. Matt felt the mattress shift as Thor sat next to him, and he tried to protest as Thor began to remove his pants. “Lie still,” Thor commanded, his voice low. “One cannot sleep in these. It does not lend itself to good rest to be constricted thusly.”

Even in his confused state, senses off balance, Matt felt his arousal building as his pants were stripped from him. He thought he perceived Thor pause briefly to regard him naked, lying on the bed. Then, the sheets were pulled up around him – unbelievably soft and smooth, even compared to the silk sheets Matt had in his own bed at home. Gently, Thor smoothed the dark hair out of Matt’s face, and tiptoed out of the room. Matt knew that he should move. His brain screamed at him to get up and go home. 

Instead, he fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left Kudos on Chapter 1. Please also leave me a note! I'd love to hear what you think. Chapter 3 should be coming shortly!!


	3. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt wakes up at Thor's place and is confused... and other things too.

Matt woke up panicked. In less than a second, he was crouched in the middle of the bed, legs beneath him, up on his toes, ready to spring into action. He grabbed at the sheets, yanking them up around him. I’m naked, he thought. I’m naked and I don’t know where I am.

Almost immediately, Thor was up onto the bed kneeling by his side. Matt tried to lash out at him - to defend himself - but before Matt could get even one swing in, Thor had his arms wrapped around Matt, enveloping him, closing Matt into his strong, broad, bare chest. Matt heard the gong drum that was Thor’s heartbeat. He felt the electric charge that was Thor’s nervous system. He remembered where he was, and the care that Thor had given him last night. What had paralyzed him just yesterday afternoon in his office now relaxed him, and he allowed himself to sink deeper into the arms that held him, still shaking, still breathing heavily. Thor didn’t speak; he simply held Matt’s limp, trembling body and stroked Matt’s hair gently. 

Finally, Matt spoke, his voice tinged with embarrassment. “I… I didn’t know where I was. It takes a while, sometimes, for the radar to wake up too. Thank you, for taking care of me last night.”

“There are no explanations needed here. Is that not what friends are for?”

Matt turned his face up to meet Thor’s. He wished for just a second that he could see the Asguardian who was holding him so carefully. Matt wanted to know what shade of blonde Thor’s hair was and what color his eyes were. Thor had cared for him last night, after he had made a stupid mistake and almost got himself killed. And now, here Thor was caring for him again. For a moment, it seemed that Thor might kiss him. For a moment, Matt wished Thor would. And then Thor shifted. Matt pulled away and climbed out of the huge bed made for Thor’s enormous frame. Matt heard Thor’s pulse rise slightly, before remembering he was completely naked.

“Would thou like to use the shower?” Thor asked?

“Uhh… yes, please,” Matt replied, trying to sound casual while desperately willing his dick to stay down. It was obeying for the moment, but waking up naked in Thor’s arms was doing things to Matt that he didn’t fully understand, and he wasn’t sure how long he could keep it under control.

Thor directed him to the shower with a sweeping gesture and Matt walked in, breathing out a sigh of relief. He let his hands rest on the cold marble counter, trying to calm his heart without any real success. Finally, he gave up and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run over him. This was not, he realized, regular New York water. New York City water had a smell to it – not bad of course – just particular and noticeable. What the fuck, Tony, he thought. Are you trucking in bottled shower water? You have too much money.

Matt tried to distract himself with thoughts of Tony Stark and what a rich douchebag he was, but his mind kept coming back to Thor, shirtless, in bed with him, his own naked body pressed up against Thor’s bare chest. He thought about last night: Thor carrying him as if he weighed nothing, protecting him. Absentmindedly, Matt’s hand drifted down to his rock-hard cock. God damnit, Murdock, he thought. Is this really what you’re jacking it to this morning? But he couldn’t stop. He moved his hand swiftly up and down his own shaft, remembering the smell of Thor’s skin and the ring of Thor’s heartbeat. He remembered the feel of Thor’s biceps and chest. Thor’s strong leg pushing into his own as they sat together on the couch. He felt Thor’s sheets, softer than silk, caressing his body. He imagined what it would feel like to have Thor kissing him, to have those strong hands all over his body, to have Thor’s weight crushing into him, to have Thor inside of him.

Matt bit down on his lower lip, hard, trying not to make a sound, as he came forcefully onto the shower wall. He quickly cleaned it up, then washed himself and stepped out of the shower and dried himself on an oversized, extremely fluffy towel.

When he came out of the shower, still wrapped in the towel, Matt tried not to linger too long in front of Thor. He could feel Thor’s eyes on him, watching from the open concept kitchen.

“Your lip,” Thor finally spoke, “It is bleeding.”

Matt wiped his face with the back of his hand, and felt his own blood warm there. Shit, he thought, must have bit down even harder than I thought.

And then:

Shit! Shit, shit, shit!

“Shit!” he said out loud, the realization hitting him. “What time is it?”

“’Tis 7:30,” Thor replied, still focused intently on the curious, naked man flailing around in his apartment.  
“Shit!” Matt said again. He was already 30 minutes late to meet with Foggy. They were supposed to be rehearsing opening arguments for the Ferguson case, and they had to be at the courthouse for that at noon! And now on top of that he couldn’t find his pants! SHIT! Making matters worse, he could feel a bruise forming where he had bit down and split his own lip… there was no way Foggy would believe that he hadn’t been out Daredeviling too late last night. He didn’t know how he would explain this one away.

“You seem vexed, Friend Murdock,” Thor commented from across the room. He was holding a steaming mug of coffee out to Matt who took it gladly, took one large gulp despite knowing it was far too hot, (Shit!), and then set it down on the counter pulling his black shirt over his head.

“I’m supposed to be meeting with Foggy right now.

“Matthew Murdock, Jack’s Son” Thor boomed. “Thou cannot leave this building thusly. You look like Daredevil doing… what do you Midgardians call it? Ah yes! You look like Daredevil doing the walk of shame.” And then Thor chuckled at his own joke.

Matt stopped dead in his tracks. Thor was right, of course.

“Come! I have found you some clothing that will fit. You may wear it today and go to your meeting, and then you can return it back to me at your convenience and I shall give it back to its rightful owner.” Thor directed Matt to a pile of clothes, neatly folded on the bed.

Matt put on the jeans and t-shirt and was surprised to find that they did, in fact, fit. They were just a little on the big side, but not bad. A slight scent of the owner still lingered on them, but not enough that Matt could tell whose clothes he was wearing. Kinda smells like pizza, he thought. Pizza and a dog? Probably Pete. Does Pete have a dog? Great. He’s never going to let me live this down.

“Thank you, Thor,” Matt said again. “For everything.”

“Truthfully, it was no inconvenience at all. I hope that you find a glorious victory in the courtroom.”

“Thanks,” Matt smiled, and he was out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we're starting to get to the good stuff. As much as I would like these two to just GET INTO THE BED ALREADY, it doesn't make sense. They just don't hang out enough. But it will happen. 
> 
> Please, please, please leave any comments you have - positive or negative. I don't have a beta reader, so if you see any errors please let me know so I can go back and correct them. Also I basically need attention to live, and knowing that someone has read this brings me exceptional amounts of joy. Thanks!!


	4. Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Matt...

“I’m so so so so so sorry I’m late.” Matt was apologizing before he even walked in the door.

Foggy and Karen turned to look at him, and Matt heard both of them stop dead in their tracks. He heard Karen’s heart rate begin to rise.

“Heeeyyyy, buddy…” Foggy started after an awkward pause. “How’s it going this morning?”

“Listen, I’m sorry I’m late, and I know I have a bruise on my lip, but I promise I wasn’t out fighting last night. That’s not… I didn’t…”

“No, man. It’s cool,” Foggy interrupted. “It doesn’t look like you were fighting.”

“No,” Karen giggled slightly. “Not unless the Hand has taken up biting.”

Matt brought his hand up to his lip. Was it that obvious?

Karen walked over to him and pulled his hand away. “It’s fresh,” she said with a smile. The swelling will go down. Let’s put some ice on it. You’ll be fine.”

“Yeah,” Foggy added. “I’m a lot less interested in that, and a lot more interested in the shirt. What’s uh… what’s goin’ on there, buddy?”

Matt clutched at his chest. “What’s wrong with my shirt?” he asked.

“Well nothing,” Karen was clearly holding in another laugh. “It’s a perfectly fine shirt… it’s just… well it’s not your usual color is all.”

“Color?” Matt asked.

“Yeah. Foggy, how would you describe that?”

Foggy walked over to join Karen, standing in front of Matt. The two were both actively giggling. Damn it what have you done to me, Thor? Matt wondered.

“That,” Foggy announced declaratively, “is lavender.”

“Lavender?” Matt asked, heart sinking.

“Yeah, it’s like a light purple.”

“I know what color lavender is, Foggy! I just… there must have been a mistake at the dry cleaners. I didn’t notice. I am blind, remember?”

“Yeah.” Karen wasn’t even trying to hold back the laughter anymore. “But that’s clearly not your shirt, Matt. It’s too big for you. I don’t believe you would miss something like that.”

Matt felt himself turning red in the face.

“Besides,” she added. “Isn’t that Hawkeye’s signature color?”

“UGH!” Matt groaned, pulling the shirt over his head and walking into his office to change. He always kept a spare suit in his office for late-night emergencies. “I’m wearing fucking Clint Barton’s shirt.” It wasn’t even a question. Pizza and a dog. Fucking Clint Barton.

“Hey now,” Karen interjected. “Clint is a perfectly decent guy, if a bit messy, and he has a really nice dog.”  
Matt paused, and stuck his head out of his office door, still shirtless and now down to just his boxers. “How do you know Clint Barton’s dog?” he asked Karen.

“I don’t know. I saw him at a park once, I think. Why were you wearing his shirt?”

“You’re lying,” Matt said, pulling a white t-shirt over his head.

“Get out of my heartbeat, Murdock.”

“Sorry, Karen,” Foggy chimed in from across the room. “You don’t need superpowers for this one. You’re clearly lying. How do you know Hawkguy’s dog?”

“It’s HawkEYE” Matt corrected him, before remembering that he didn’t fucking care.

“It doesn’t matter… Look, Matt. Get dressed. You need to run through your opening statement a few times and then we have to get down to the courthouse, ok? Your lip is already looking better, but put this ice on it anyway.”

“Yeah, yeah thanks” Matt muttered, taking the ice from Karen and holding it up to his face. He headed back into his office to finish getting dressed and gather his notes.

“What about Frank,” Matt heard Foggy whisper from the other room.

“Shut up, you know he can hear you,” Karen hissed back. The two stopped talking and Matt could hear them writing notes back and forth. He pushed the ice harder into his lip and tried not to think about Karen with either Frank Castle or Clint Fucking Barton. Those were her choices? A psychopath or an idiot? He could not believe that Thor had given him Clint Barton’s shirt to wear. Had Thor talked to Clint? Had he told him what happened? And then Matt’s mind drifted back to the night before. What did happen? He asked himself. So much of the night before was a blur. He had knocked himself out jumping onto Avengers Tower, and then… and then Nat was there, and Tony yelled at him, and then Thor rescued him and carried him like a baby and put him in bed.

In Thor’s bed, Matt thought. Naked. And then: If I was in Thor’s bed, where did Thor sleep?

Matt shook his head to clear it. You don’t have time for this right now, Murdock. Get your head out of your ass and into this case. And with that, he let the ice fall away from his lip, straightened himself out, and walked out of his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading and leaving comments and kudos! It means so much to me and I really appreciate it. There is one more chapter of plot and then... well... I mean I rated this as such for a reason and I know I haven't followed through on that. It's on the horizon, though. Just had to let these two get to know each other a bit better. 
> 
> Also, come on Karen. You can do better than all three of these jokers.


	5. Josie's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's just trying to do his job and be polite, right?

The Ferguson trial went well. Surprisingly well. Amazingly well, actually. The judge ruled for a summary judgement in favor of Mr. Ferguson, so he got his money and Nelson, Murdock, and Paige got theirs.

The three went to Josie’s to celebrate, and Matt let the smells and sounds of the familiar bar wash over him. With a beer and a whiskey apiece, they toasted to Mr. Ferguson, and the judge, and each other. After they had each knocked back several, Foggy felt safe bringing up the purple shirt again.

“So Matt…” he leaned back in his chair, trying to look casual resting his feet up on the table but instead almost falling over backwards in his chair. Karen snorted back a laugh. “… How did you end up in Hawkguy’s shirt this morning.”

“It’s nothing,” Matt said, catching Foggy’s chair and stopping him from falling to the ground. “It’s really, truly nothing.”

“Ok,” Karen leaned in. “But if it’s nothing then you should tell us, because we’re interested. And it’s funny.”

“It is not funny! It’s…” Matt paused. He didn’t want to lie to his friends anymore. They had dealt with enough of that already. “Ok fine. I ended up at Avengers Tower last night. There were some… issues, and I ended up having to stay the night.”

“Issues?” Karen sounded concerned. “What kind of issues? Is everything ok? Do we need to be worried? Is something happening in New York?”

“Everything is fine!” Matt said quickly. The last thing he wanted to do was panic Karen when it wasn’t necessary. “It’s just, I…” he rolled his eyes, realizing that nothing but the truth was going to satisfy them. “I couldn’t sleep. I went to go see Thor about his case and… well… I mean, I ended up electrocuting myself on Stark’s security system and I passed out and had to spend the night, ok? It’s not a big deal.”

Karen covered her mouth, trying desperately to hold in the laugh that was causing her entire body to shake. Foggy was even less kind, throwing back his head and cackling.

“Next time I’m gonna let you fall out of that chair, buddy,” Matt said, catching his friend again.

“Ok, Ok I’m sorry,” Karen said, trying to control her laughter. “You…” she snickered slightly. “You had some security issues, and then…? Why the shirt change?”

“Well I came in as… as the other guy,” Matt said, lowering his voice. The bar was noisy and nobody was listening to them, but he didn’t take any chances. “I couldn’t leave that way in the morning.”

“So, Clint gave you some clothes?” Karen asked. “That’s nice. I got the feeling he didn’t really care for…” she stopped talking abruptly.

“Thor got them for me. I didn’t realize whose they were. Why were you talking to Clint about me and what did he say? I thought you only knew his dog from the park.”

“Nothing. Nothing!” Karen replied, giggling again. Matt realized she was probably too drunk to give him a straight answer anyway.

He stood up. “Anyway, I’m going to take those clothes back to Thor, and then I’m going to call it a night.”

“BOO!!!!” Karen and Foggy both protested loudly.

“Listen,” Matt gave his cockiest grin, “I have a case to work on for an Avenger tomorrow. You two can stay here and get drunk on cheap beer for as long as you want.”

Karen stood, and Matt gave her a hug. “You should consider staying away from Clint and Frank,” he said quietly. “You can do better than both of them.”

“That’s funny,” Karen replied, hugging back. “They both said the same about you.”

As Matt walked out the door, he heard Foggy say: “You notice he was going to drop off the clothes first?”  
“Mmhmm” Karen responded, and her voice sounded smug.

Whatever, Matt thought. I’m just being polite. Keeping them would be rude. 

He walked home, changed back into his Daredevil costume, and – grabbing Clint’s clothes – he headed out the skylight onto the roof of his building and into the night.

This time, as instructed, Matt walked up to the front door of Avengers Tower. From a hidden, zipped pocket he removed his Identicard and swiped it over the pad next to the door. The light flashed green, although Matt didn’t know that, and the door gave a faint click. Matt swung the door open, and walked into the lobby. He was greeted almost immediately by a young S.H.I.E.L.D. agent standing behind the front desk.

“Good evening, Mr. Daredevil. How can I help you tonight?”

Matt turned and smiled at her. He enjoyed the way that her pulse went up just from looking at him. He put hard work into looking good in that skintight suit, and it was nice to know it was appreciated. He considered, momentarily, taking off the mask. Most S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had access to look up his identity if they wanted, but he quickly decided against it. He was here as Thor’s lawyer and didn’t need a distraction. “I was curious if Thor happened to be here. We have some business to discuss.”

“Yes, sir. Would you like me to take you there?”

“No, thank you,” Matt answered. “Just let me know the room and I can find it.”

“Of course, sir. Mr. Thor’s room is on floor 87. Why don’t you let me take you at least to the elevator? Some of the floors are unreachable from the lobby, and those numbers are just skipped and…” she trailed off.

“And?” Matt prompted her.

“Well, I don’t believe our elevator buttons are ADA compliant. Please don’t… tell any lawyer friends you might have.”

Matt chuckled. So she did know who he was. “Thank you. That would be very kind. I truly appreciate your consideration.”

Matt could feel the heat of her blush moving up her neck and into her cheeks as she offered him her arm and guided him towards the elevator. Her heart raced. Of course she knows it’s unnecessary, Matt thought. I’m here as Daredevil for God’s sake. He let her guide him anyway, and they stepped into the elevator together. “His will be the first door on your left,” she told Matt, as she pushed the correct button. She hesitated only momentarily, then she stepped quickly off the elevator and the doors slid to a close behind her.

SHIELD agents are always so professional, Matt thought, breathing in the agent’s lingering smell. I know I told her not to stay, but she could have anyway. I wouldn’t have minded. Matt would have been the first to admit that he had been noticeably distracted all day. Even when working the Ferguson case, his mind kept drifting to markedly unlawyerly topics.

The elevator moved quickly and soon Matt found himself outside of Thor’s residence. He tapped gently on the door, suddenly realizing that the Avenger might well be asleep. It was late. Does Thor sleep? He wondered.

There was not much time to worry, as the door quickly swung open with a very jovial and again very shirtless Thor behind it. Matt wondered briefly if Thor perhaps didn’t own enough shirts, and was thankful in that moment that he was blind. He could hear the shifting of muscles woven across Thor’s chest, and he could feel the heat radiating off of Thor’s body. But he knew that he was unable to admire the true wonder in front of him. Under normal circumstances that might have made him feel sad or jealous, but for now Matt was thankful that his senses were not given more than his brain could handle. Standing there on Thor’s doorstep, even knowing that he was missing out on the Asgardian’s tanned abs, Matt had to actively stop himself from adjusting his pants. He momentarily regretted the choice of the Daredevil costume. It didn’t leave much to the imagination, or so he had been told. Thor had a mug of something that smelled both exotic and highly alcoholic in one hand, and Matt focused on it, trying to taste it from where he stood and determine if it was that Asgardian Ale he had heard about the previous day.

“AH! Friend Murdock!” Thor boomed. “It is good to see you again! But why do you come once more in this costume” he asked, gesturing to Matt’s attire.

Matt laughed awkwardly, pulling off his mask. “I feel weird coming here without it, I guess. There’s not much reason for Matt Murdock to be in this building. I brought the clothes back.” He held them out to Thor. “Thank you again for helping me out last night.”

“Of course! And while you are here and in a better state of mind, would you like the details you came for yesterday? I have spent the better part of today preparing them for you.”

“Yes. That would be great. Thank you, Thor.” Matt smiled again. He felt warm from the drinks with Karen and Foggy, and from the heat coming off of Thor’s body. He wondered if the Asgardian had been working out, or if he just ran hotter than a normal person. Matt tried to focus his mind on Thor’s case, and on calming his own heartbeat, and not on the underwater drum he once again heard ringing in his ears.

Thor took a moment to assess the dark, heavily muscled man standing in front of him. Matt Murdock… Daredevil had two looks – his “official” red one, and this more casual garb. It was little more than tight black pants and a long-sleeved black shirt. Thor couldn’t imagine that it gave him much protection, if any. He was reminded suddenly that this was a mere mortal standing in front of him, with no enhanced strength or healing powers. Just a man who knew how to throw a punch and whose father had never taught him to stay down when he got hit. Thor respected that. This man came from a very different land than his, with different gods, but Murdock’s spirit was the same as the Vikings of Midgard who had honored Thor long ago. The strength was the same. The passion. The desire.

“Friend Murdock…”

“Matthew,” Matt interrupted him. “Or even just Matt. I mean, if we’re friends, you should probably just call me by my name, right.” Matt’s smile was forced and he was worried it looked awkward.

“Matt. May I get you a drink?”

Matt felt the blush coming on again, and again he pushed it down. “Umm… I don’t think I should drink whatever is in there.” Matt faked a laugh and pointed at the mug still in Thor’s hand.

Thor laughed a true, deep, hearty laugh that came from the depths of his belly. Matt felt the vibrations of it, and it sent tremors down his own ribcage, into the pit of his stomach, and deeper. “No. No you should not.” Thor’s tone quickly turned very serious. “Asgardian ale is not for mortal men. I have shared it with Steven and James, but their metabolism is… enhanced. It’s fair to say it might kill you where you stand. But,” he turned around and walked into his suite’s open concept kitchen, “The keeper of this inn stocks each room well.” Thor pulled a bottle of scotch out of one of the cabinets. “I believe this is more suited to your tastes?”

Thor poured Matt a glass, and Matt accepted it graciously, bringing the liquid up to his lips. It was the good stuff, of course. He wouldn’t expect anything less from Tony Stark. The man loved to show off in any way possible. In this moment, Matt appreciated that immensely.

“I have the papers you requested, but would you would like to hear the tale? I gave but the briefest of details in your office.”

“Yes. Thank you, Thor. That would be great.” Matt responded.

“Sit, friend Matt.”

Thor gestured to the couch and Matt sat, first gingerly, then leaning back deeply into the comfortable cushions. Too often furniture was scratchy and uncomfortable, but this leather felt buttery where it touched his skin. Thank you again, Tony Stark, he thought, taking another drink, and settling in to listen to Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little self indulgent, but the SHIELD officer is me. Or you if you want. 
> 
> Please, please, please leave any comments you have! I'll be working on getting the next chapter out ASAP. Things are about to heat up.


	6. Thor's Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's just there to return some clothes and hear a story, right?!?

Listening to Thor tell a story was like listening to a bard tell an epic saga. Sitting in his own personal darkness, Matt could imagine himself in the halls of Asgard, surrounded by warriors, listening to Thor tell the tale of their most recent battle. There were jokes and asides, and at one point Thor even broke into song. This wasn’t business; this was entertainment, and Matt was enthralled, breathless, hanging on every word. He’d probably make a great lawyer, Matt thought. He’d have the jury wrapped around his finger in no time. 

Thor kept Matt’s drink full, and Matt was at least three drinks deep as the story reached its conclusion, not including those he’d already had at the bar with Karen and Foggy. He was feeling quite relaxed, had kicked off his boots, and was now sitting cross-legged on the couch. Thor sat down next to him and leaned in:

“So there we were, drinking the finest ale, having just built a wonderful fire. We were about to make… I believe Steven called them s’mores? The stars were shining as brightly as Aurvanil himself. The air was hushed. There was no breeze. No night birds singing. Just us, and the forest, and the quiet. And then, out of nowhere it began to rain. Huge, cold drops of rain that put out our fire almost instantly. I swear, t’was not me. We did not seek shelter of course; Steven and James are hot blooded, and rain storms are a part of my nature. They do me no harm. The ground around us turned to mud almost instantly, and… those two… well… I hope this next part can stay out of your official record?”

“Everything you tell me is, of course, covered by attorney/client privilege,” Matt reassured him, anxious to hear what happened next.

Thor leaned in even closer, his leg pressing up against Matt’s own. Matt could taste the Asgardian Ale flowing off Thor's lips and it made him shiver. “Well Steven and James… it became very clear that they needed some time alone, if you understand my meaning. I am quite comfortable with expressions of affection, and will gladly contribute when my presence is desired -” Thor stopped abruptly, and Matt thought he heard one skipped heartbeat, but then Thor continued and Matt put it quickly out of his mind. 

“I would never wish to diminish the enjoyment of a moment through my presence. The mud certainly brought something out in these two. Mayhaps t’was reminiscent of the time they spent at war. They are aggressively passionate, James and Steven, likely a result of the enhancements both have received. Both well suited for battle and. …” Thor trailed off again, appearing to be momentarily lost in his own thoughts. Matt felt the blush return to his neck. He has been unaware of the relationship between Captain America and Bucky Barnes, although when he took a moment to think about it, it made perfect sense. “So, I went for a walk in the woods,” Thor continued briskly, and his tone turned from wistful to matter-of-fact. “I stayed close, just in case someone wandered by; I didn’t want to risk them being disturbed.”

Matt was suddenly jolted out of his own thoughts by the realization of how close Thor was sitting to him, and his heart began pounding in his chest. This time, try as he might, he couldn’t calm it. He tried to focus on something, anything. He reached out with his senses and found, again, Thor’s heartbeat. It radiated from where Thor’s hand rested on his knee. It pulsed into him from where their legs pressed together on the couch. It rang through the room like raindrops on a metal roof. Matt didn’t try to pull away from it. He let it pull him in. He felt himself falling. 

Thor sensed the shift in Matt’s attitude immediately. “Friend Murdo… Matthew. Matt. Why did thou come here tonight?”

“I…” Matt’s voice caught in his throat. “I came to return the clothes.” He could hear how pathetic it sounded.

“I have heard tales of you, Matt.” Thor's voice was deep and gentle. “Tales that would put the ones that I have told here tonight to shame. Tales of your strength not on the battlefield, but in the bedroom.”

Matt said nothing. His head was spinning. 

“I was curious… Perhaps hopeful… if that were what brought you here this evening. I could not help but notice how I… affected you this morning.” Thor paused. Matt still had not responded. Thor continued with a rush: “But mayhaps I have misread the signs. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. I know this type of pairing is still sometimes a taboo in your society.”

“No,” Matt stopped him. “No, it’s not that at all. I don’t have a lot of experience… but some… in law school… I…” God damn it, Matt. He thought to himself. You’re supposed to be cool. Be cool, man. Be cool. Be cool be cool be cool becoolbecoolbecool...

“You do not need to explain yourself.” Thor continued, and Matt was glad to hear his voice was once again smooth and unhurried. “I have heard from reliable sources about how giving you are… whispers of ‘magic fingers’ from many of the women on the team. I was hoping I could repay you for some of the pleasure you have given my friends. If that is what you wish, of course.” 

Matt was worried he might forget to breathe. Becoolbecoolbecoolbecoolbecool...

“Would you like that?”

Matt nodded wordlessly.

And then Thor was there, kissing Matt deeply, drawing him in. Thor wrapped his arms around Matt, and Matt felt himself being lifted up off the couch and onto his feet. Matt stood on his tip-toes, face lifted, kissing the taller man who still held him tightly. His hands went up to wrap around Thor’s neck, fingers tangling into his hair. The two clung tightly to each other for several minutes, pushing into each other. Then Thor lifted Matt’s arms up over his head, and Matt allowed the strong hands to pull off layers of tight, black cotton, exposing the scarred flesh underneath. 

Thor took a step back and regarded Matt standing in front of him. His fingers, more delicate than Matt imagined possible for someone so large, traced the scar lines across Matt’s pecks.

Matt shivered, standing as tall as he could, feeling Thor’s hands run over his body. He grasped for his usual bravado, but for the moment it escaped him. Thor’s traced a finger up Matt’s neck and across his lips, pressing it into Matt’s mouth. Matt rolled his tongue across the finger, appreciating the taste of Thor’s skin. Then the finger was gone and Thor stepped in close again, his hands moving down Matt’s back, tracing over the new set of scars he found there. Matt felt his knees grow weak, and he struggled to regain control of his body and his senses. 

“You are but a mortal,” Thor mused, more to the scars than to Matt. “Why do you put yourself in such danger?” 

Matt tilted his head up, his face pointing towards Thor’s. Thor’s breath was warm but not hot on his face. Like the air right before a midnight thunderstorm, Matt thought. It reminded him of hot nights out on his own rooftop, the night air once again calling to him, inviting him to come play. He knew how to play this game. Matt calmed himself. He remembered who he was. He was the man without fear. He could do this. “There are some things you’re just called to do,” he answered as boldly as he could. “And you don’t fully understand why, you know?” Thor smiled down at him, and Matt reached his hand up and wrapped it around the back of Thor’s neck, pulling him down and in for the kiss this time. Thor’s skin smelled like ozone. Like the smell just seconds after a lightning strike.

Matt held the kiss as long as he could, and then Thor was moving, planting kisses down Matt’s chest, running his large hands across Matt’s firm abs and over his ass. “You are sure this is what you want?” Thor asked?

“Yes,” Matt was thankful the response came out clearly, without his voice shaking.

Thor tucked his thumbs into the waistband of Matt’s pants, pushing them down, followed quickly by Matt’s boxer-briefs. Matt stepped out of the pile of clothes at his feet, and felt the coolness of the air around him prickle his skin. He felt the warmth of Thor’s body, and stepped towards it. Thor’s arms were around him, and then Thor was lifting Matt up with one hand, bringing Matt’s face up to his own. Matt wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist and gasped as his already hard cock pressed up against the bare skin of Thor’s chest. It was almost like the previous night. Electricity surged through him. Matt clawed his fingers into Thor’s neck and shoulders. It was too much, to quickly. Matt couldn’t breathe. “Wait,” he gasped. “Wait. Wait!”

Thor stopped immediately, lifting Matt off of him and placing him quickly and gently onto the ground. He turned away, averting his eyes from the now naked man. “Of course, friend Matthew. I do not wish to cause you distress. I…”

“No.” Matt cut him off, desperately willing air into his lungs. “I didn’t say stop. I just… just wait. Let me catch my breath. You… You’re different than anyone I’ve ever been with.”

“Because I am male?”

“No… I told you… I… Because… Because you’re an Asgardian, I think.” Matt took deep breaths, trying desperately to calm his overstimulated senses. “Or maybe it’s the whole thunder and lightning thing.” Matt stepped back towards Thor, bringing his hands to Thor’s chest, allowing the electricity in but searching for a way to keep it under control at the same time. It got easier each time they were close. It hurt less. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply again, letting the smell of Thor wash over him. “The way it works for me… I… I can feel… I don’t know what it is. I feel you. It’s unlike… unlike anything I’m used to. It’s nice, but overwhelming. Like an electrical shock, but in a good way?” 

“But sometimes not so good?” Thor asked carefully. “I do not wish to hurt you.”

“Not bad,” Matt replied. “Just a lot.” Matt focused his mind and drew himself in closer, running his hands down Thor’s bare arms, letting his fingers dance over the muscles this time, the way he had wanted to in his office yesterday. Matt lifted Thor’s arms up and wrapped them around himself, feeling the buzz intensify but still maintaining some control of his senses. “Fortunately, I can take a lot,” he murmured, and he was pleased when he felt Thor’s cock twitch it’s approval in response. 

“Then I may continue?”

Matt kissed him. 

“Excellent!” Thor boomed, and with one swoop of his arm and a yelp of surprise from Matt, Thor lifted Matt up off the ground and hoisted him up over his shoulder as if he were a spoil of war. Thor paused for a moment to admire Matt’s ass pointing up to the ceiling. It was as impressive as the Captain’s ass, which was saying a lot. Thor nuzzled it with his beard. 

Matt let out a sound that could only be described as a squeal, squirming against the large hand easily holding him firmly to Thor’s shoulder. Thor laughed and nuzzled Matt again. “Damn it, Thor! That tickles! Come on. Put me down!” Matt struggled to break free.

“So impatient,” Thor tisked quietly. “You Midgardians are so eager to rush to the finish. You do not take the time to enjoy the adventure along the way.”

“Adventure?!” Matt exclaimed. “You’ve got me tossed over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes!” He twisted quickly, trying to find a weak point in Thor’s grip. There wasn’t one. Matt’s hands pawed at Thor’s lower back, trying to find some sort of leverage.

Thor laughed. “I have known many a maiden who would have liked nothing more than to be thrown over my shoulder thusly, Friend Matt.”

“I am not a maiden!” Matt choked out. 

“Ah that your certainly are not,” Thor chuckled. “And yet you cannot argue that you seem to be enjoying yourself.” Thor pushed down firmly on Matt’s ass while at the same time rolling his shoulder under Matt, effectively dragging his muscular shoulder along the length of Matt’s dick. The groan that escaped Matt’s lips was guttural. Matt kicked his feet and Thor caught them at the knees, holding Matt firmly there. With his new grip, Thor released the hand that had been on Matt’s back, and brought it down swiftly onto Matt’s ass. Matt yelped. His cock jumped, and found itself firmly trapped between Matt’s body and Thor’s shoulder. It strained to break free but had nowhere to go. Thor brought his hand down again, and then a third time, each harder than the last. Matt felt tears well up in his eyes. He tried one last time to twist loose, and found that it was quite useless. Matt surrendered and let his body droop. 

“Ahh, good,” Thor muttered, stroking his hand gently over the red welt that Matt knew was forming. “Mayhaps I shall endeavor to teach you some patience. That seems to be as good a use of our time as any.” Thor turned and walked leisurely into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the oversized fridge, opened it, and leaned against the counter as he took a long drink. 

Matt tried not to move, but the blood was rushing to his head and his heart was pounding. He still felt the constant hum of electricity where his overly sensitive body pressed up against Thor. Finally , he couldn’t take it anymore. “Thor,” he gasped. “Thor please. I…” 

“Ah ah,” Thor interrupted, bringing his hand down once more, but not quite as hard this time. “Patience.” But Thor seemed to understand what Matt was asking for, and he shifted Matt slightly forward on his shoulder, lowering the hand holding into Matt’s knees, so that Matt’s head was now above his heart. It should have been a very challenging hold, since Matt’s weight was no longer balanced on Thor’s shoulder, but Thor held him with one arm as if he weighed nothing.

Matt tried again to relax himself as Thor finished his beer and tossed the can into a bin. Then he began walking around the apartment, talking to himself, stroking Matt’s still mostly upwardly turned ass. “Now then… what shall we do next, hmm?” Matt didn’t move. He didn’t respond. He tried not to breathe. Thor walked to a bookshelf and used his free hand to inspect items there. Matt tried to calm his heart. The rest of him was still very much at attention. 

“Now that’s a good boy,” Thor said after a few moments of mindlessly inspecting his own things. He unceremoniously flopped Matt onto the bed and took a step back, admiring the dark haired man lying there. Thor has grown accustomed to Steven and Tony who, as a general rule, and when not actively in battle, tended to keep themselves quite neatly groomed. Tony’s beard and hair was obsessively styled, and Steven was generally clean shaven unless he was sporting a full, thick beard. Steven has started wearing his hair a bit longer, but it was still neatly slicked back away from his face. Even James, who was less meticulous than the others, had taken to keeping his hair neatly pulled back in a bun, or framing his face in gentle waves. Matt was none of these things. His hair was ruffled and askew, and he sported a five o’clock shadow. He had two large bruises along his left shoulder blade, and another on his ribs. His eyes, although Thor knew them to be unseeing, were wild and seemed to search the room. He had a devilish grin on his face. He was, as Thor had heard Midgardians say, a hot mess. Emphasis on hot, Thor thought. Matt’s face was red, but despite being hung upside down for almost 30 minutes, his dick was still rock hard. Thor smiled. He knew the poor man must be in quite a bit of discomfort, and he took pity on him. 

Matt heard Thor’s heartbeat quicken. He felt Thor climb on top of him, his clothed thigh pressing firmly into Matt’s groin. Matt let out a deep sigh and pushed up into Thor’s strength. Even Thor’s pants were unlike anything Matt had felt before, and he wondered if it were some sort of Asgardian fabric that was both silky and rough at the same time. Thor kissed Matt deeply, one hand firmly on his chest, pushing him back down into the the bed and beginning anew his exploration of Matt’s body. 

Thor’s beard felt rough against Matt’s own stubble as Thor kissed down the side of his chin and neck. One at a time, Thor sucked Matt’s nipples into his mouth, letting his teeth scrape against them gently. Matt yelped, and Thor chuckled at the response. Matt wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist, trying to hold him in place, feeling electricity shoot through him again when his cock pressed up against Thor’s bare torso. Better that time, Matt thought. He was really starting to like that feeling. 

Thor lavished attention on Matt’s chest, then easily broke free of the hold and returned to kissing Matt firmly on his mouth, his leg once again pressing into Matt. Matt couldn’t restrain himself from grinding against those glorious pants. He wondered momentarily if he could ask what they were made of without it sounding weird. 

Matt felt the pressure from Thor’s leg lessen, and then disappear, and he whimpered at the loss. Then, he felt Thor’s hand replace the leg, wrapping around Matt’s cock. Matt couldn’t hold in a moan that was half pain, half pleasure, as sparks flashed behind his closed eyelids. Thor paused momentarily, then leaned in and spoke into Matt’s ear:

“Shall I continue? Are you alright? Should I… wait again?”

Matt shook his head first yes, then quickly no. Shit. What was the right answer here? Please don’t stop. Please don’t stop. “Please don’t stop,” he finally forced himself to stay out loud. Slowly, so slowly, Thor began to work his hand back and forth over Matt’s throbbing erection. Matt was dripping, and Thor coated his fingers, dragging the wetness down Matt’s length. Thor’s hand was huge and Matt tried to resist the urge to push up into it, letting Thor control their speed. Thor was still over him, kissing him aggressively. Thor picked up the pace, twisting his hand gently as he worked. Matt’s breath was coming in ragged gasps. He wondered if there were literal sparks flying from Thor’s fingertips. It felt like there might be. Where Matt normally saw nothing but black and fire red, he now saw pure white. He knew he couldn’t hold out much longer. “Thor,” he gasped. “Thor, wait. Stop, I’m going to…”

“Of course,” Thor chuckled, not stopping. “Is that not the point?” 

Matt took one last gulp of air and then came with a yell, seeing lightning bolts flash before his visionless eyes.

Gently, much more gently than expected, Thor rolled both of them on their side and held Matt close as Matt tried to catch his breath.

Matt didn’t try to move for what felt like hours, and was probably more like 10 minutes. He felt Thor shift almost imperceptibly next to him, stretching out his arms and legs just slightly. Matt turned to nuzzle his face in Thor’s neck, breathing in deep, amazed again at how good he smelt. Matt calmed his heart rate. He calmed his breath. Then, he looked up at Thor with a huge grin.

“My turn?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!
> 
> I cannot believe that I have 500+ hits and 50+ comments and there hasn't even been any good stuff yet. Thank you so much, everybody! And please leave Kudos and especially comments if you have time. The alert in my inbox brings me so much joy!
> 
> I am on the laziest vacation ever right now, so the next chapter should be up very, very soon.


	7. Matt's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all, I think.

Thor looked down at Matt and laughed, fully, deeply. It reverberated through Matt’s entire body and made him shiver. “It is true what they say, then?” Thor asked. “The devil doesn’t know how to stay down when he’s been beaten?”

“Beaten?” Matt brought one hand to his chest in feigned indignity. “Beaten? Who, me? I haven’t even begun to fight. And besides,” Matt said with a shrug, dropping the bravado and trying not to blush,” it’s not as much fun if you don’t get to too.”

Thor took in this man in front of him with a new level of respect. Most Midgardians he took to his bed took what he could give and left happy… and exhausted. But, he thought, this one thinks he has something to prove. He believes he has a reputation to uphold. “Matt,” Thor spoke after much consideration He did not want to hurt the feelings of this new friend. “I am not like other lovers you have had. I am not even like those in this building. I am an Asgardian. A god. And as such I have very… specific needs. Some of which no Midgardian has yet been able to fill, although many have tried. As I said, I saw the way I affected you...”

“I see.” Matt cut him off, turning away. “And that’s all this was about then? My wants. Nothing to do with your own?”

“Please, friend Matt,” Thor sounded urgent and Matt resisted the urge to smile, instead keeping a pained pout on his face. He knew the effect it had on some. On many. He hoped that it would work on Thor. “Please do not take this as a personal affront. You have proven yourself here, today, to be a very worthy companion for an Asgardian. I would much enjoy doing this again, but I believe it would be wise if I continued to take the lead… Do not worry. It is still, as you say, fun for me.”

“Yes, of course.” Matt kept his lips tight. His eyes downcast. He paused, held the moment. One. Two… he counted slowly to himself. A trick he liked to use in court. Three. Four. Slightly longer than was comfortable. Five. Six. Matt listened to Thor’s breathing. It was pleasantly strained. Seven. Eight. Matt heard Thor open his mouth and then shut it again. Nine. Ten. Thor was starting to sweat. It smelled like musk and wet earth. Matt lifted his head, eyes wide and innocent, pointed just slightly to the left of where he knew Thor’s head to be in order to better emphasize that they saw nothing. “But Thor. Could I… Could I ask you a favor?”

“Of course, Matthew.”

“Well, I’m blind right?”

Thor chuckled, but it sounded forced. “Yes, I am aware of that.”

“So, the way it works with my other senses… I mean… I can hear your heartbeat, and feel the heat coming off of you, and taste the Asgardian Ale on your breath from across the room. I can feel the air move when you move. But I don’t know what you look like. It doesn’t really matter, of course, but I’d… I’d really like to know.” Matt paused, waiting.

The silence hung between them. When Thor broke it, Matt bit down hard on his lower lip to keep from smiling. This was going to be easier than he had expected. 

“How can I help you, Matt?”

“Thor?” He kept his voice as soft, and resigned as he could. “May I touch you? I promise, I’ll respect what you just said. I won’t make it sexual. I just… I just want to know.” 

Thor paused, longer this time. Then: “Yes. Of course.”

Matt started at the top, combing his fingers through Thor’s hair. It was soft and silky, fine and smooth, hanging just below Thor’s shoulders. Matt knew Thor was proud of his hair, so he gave it a little more attention than he normally might have. He let it run between his fingers, feeling each individual strand rub against his fingertips. Then he moved down to Thor’s face and head, brushing just the very tips of his fingers over Thor’s features, learning the curve of Thor’s nose and the crease of Thor’s eyes. He lingered on Thor’s lips, running his thumb over them, sweeping his forefinger, slowly and so lightly, down from the middle of Thor’s lower lip and through the valley below, down over his chin and past, down his neck, over his adam’s apple, and finally coming to rest in the dip between his clavicles. Matt reached his hands around, tracing the nape of Thor’s neck and his hairline, then moving down to his shoulders.

Matt paused, trying not to show how much he was enjoying this; how much it was turning him on. He was still very naked and hoped his body wouldn’t betray him. As tired as it was from the attention Thor had just given him, Matt could feel his dick starting to take notice of what was happening here. He worked his hands across Thor’s broad shoulders. Thor was still lying on the bed and Matt gently placed his hands on Thor’s back, pushing him up into a sitting position. He moved to sit behind Thor, running his palms slowly down Thor’s back, fingers spread wide, palms flat, taking in every dip. Matt acknowledged every muscle that rippled as Thor shivered ever so slightly under his expert touch. He made a special note of those moments – the moments where his hands brushed a hidden spot and Thor’s pulse climbed. He laid Thor back down and moved to inspect his chest. He let each of his fingertips brush lightly over Thor’s nipples, perhaps lingering a moment longer than appropriate for his “not sexual” promise, but no more. He ran his fingers through the valleys between Thor’s ab muscles. God damn, he thought to himself. The man is cut. As he reached the waistband of Thor’s pants, Matt paused, lifting his face up so that Thor could see his confused and embarrassed look. He said nothing. He did not lift his hands from Thor’s hips. Finally, Thor spoke. Matt could hear the strain in his voice:

“You may remove them.”

Matt desperately willed his cock to stay down. He was careful not to touch Thor as he slid Thor’s pants down and confirmed his own suspicion that Thor wore nothing underneath them. He had promised this wasn’t sexual, and he intended to keep that promise until the moment Thor begged him to break it. Matt couldn’t help but notice how Thor’s hips rocked side-to-side ever so slightly as he glided his hands swiftly past Thor’s swelling cock. The only place he didn’t touch. Matt couldn’t help but feel the warmth of the blood rushing in to Thor’s groin. He couldn’t help but smell Thor’s arousal. It was intoxicating. As Matt gently pushed his thumbs into the crease where Thor’s legs met his hips, he couldn’t help but hear Thor’s heart race. He heard the faint whimper, too faint for normal ears, that escaped Thor’s lips. Matt added to the running list in his head: the nape of Thor’s neck, his inner right wrist, his hip crease. Later, Matt added the back of Thor’s left knee, the balls of his feet, and the arch of his left insole. Matt set these notes aside as he finished his exploration, pushing Thor’s toes wide and dragging his fingers through the spaces between them. Matt inspected Thor’s feet while perched on the floor, taking up as little space as possible, as if Daredevil had found a nighttime roost on a steeple. From there, Matt rose to his full height, standing between Thor’s legs, which were dangling haphazardly off the end of the bed. Matt felt the heat pouring off of Thor, who starred up into Matt’s unseeing eyes, lips parted.

“Would you like me to stop?” Matt asked him, already knowing the answer.

Thor was silent, breathing heavily. Matt felt the air around them tremble.

“Listen,” Matt continued, his voice calm and cool. “I promised I would stop. I promised I wouldn’t make it sexual. Do you want me to keep that promise?”

Thor’s heart pounded in Matt’s ears.

Matt knew he had won.

“No.” Thor finally whispered.

“Good.”

Thor expected him to pounce – hoped he would pounce. He had seen this man in battle and knew of his agility. Instead, Matt worked his way back up as slowly as he had come down, starting at the feet. He found the two pressure points he had noted, and pressed his thumbs firmly into them, massaging them until he heard Thor groan, much more audible this time. Matt crawled up the bed between Thor’s legs, making sure to use the point behind Thor’s left knee as a handhold. He lingered, rubbing small circles into the spot with his middle and ring fingers, until he felt Thor squirm beneath him. He continued his leisurely assent, pausing only briefly – Far too briefly, Thor thought – to place a dainty kiss on Thor’s purple head, and giving it one firm lick from tip to base, before moving on. Thor growled, and Matt heard Thor’s hands moving up to restrain him. Matt ducked quickly, flattening himself against Thor’s chest and using the opportunity to push one knee into Thor’s groin while digging the other into the crease of Thor’s hip bone. 

“Hel!” Thor gasped out the curse.

Matt smiled, and for a second Thor thought he could see a bit of the devil flash behind Matt’s otherwise dead eyes. Leaving his knees exactly where they were Matt continued his forward crawl, lifting up Thor’s right hand, flipping it over and bringing the inner wrist to his mouth, first kissing it gently and then biting down hard. Thor yelped, and then groaned, and then made a half-hearted struggle to break free. Thor marveled at Matt’s grace and flexibility, as Matt took Thor’s hands up with him, placing them above Thor’s head, never letting up on the constant rub of his left thumb against Thor’s right inner wrist. Matt’s face was above Thor’s now, and he took his hand – his last free limb – to the nape of Thor’s neck, dragging his fingers through Thor’s hair forcefully this time. Once again electricity vibrated through Matt’s entire body, but Matt had learned now how to keep it at bay. He didn’t let it distract him. Thor stared up at him, and for a brief moment he almost felt meek; a god pinned down by the devil. This was no longer the lawyer Matt Murdock in bed with him. There was no mask, but this was Daredevil, and Thor knew from fighting alongside of him that the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen did not back down until he had gotten what he wanted, no matter how badly the odds were stacked against him.

Matt leaned down and kissed Thor slowly, his teeth dragging on Thor’s lower lip as he pulled away. Then back again, kissing, pressure at the neck, pressure in the hip, pressure in the wrist, pressure in the groin. Not a lot. Not too much. Just exactly the right amount. Unrelenting. Thor gasped, wishing for more… or less. Just some sort of relief or release. Ms. Romanoff was right, Thor thought to himself, about the attention to detail.

Eventually, when Thor was beginning to think he might come simply from the attention paid to the four pressure points, Matt released Thor’s hands. “Hey pal,” Matt murmured. Thor felt Matt’s hands change, his touch becoming gentle and delicate, tracing up and down Thor’s chest. “I can’t help but notice how tense you are.” Matt’s voice was overly sweet; a hint of a smile playing at the edges of his mouth. “Think I can try to work some of those knots out of your back? Be a good boy and roll over for me.” Matt felt a shudder run through Thor’s body. 

“You are toying with me,” Thor said, rolling over onto his stomach nonetheless.

“Who me?” Matt whispered in Thor’s ear, before nipping gently at it with his teeth. “You said it yourself. I’m just a mere mortal. How could someone as lowly as me even dream of toying with someone like you?” Matt stroked his hands gently across Thor’s back once more before going to work, his strong fingers pressing into Thor’s muscles expertly. Thor felt himself begin to turn boneless. He’d had massages before, but nothing like this. It was as if Matt was reaching into Thor’s body and pulling the tension out of him like one might tease a loose string out of a sweater.

Matt listened carefully to Thor’s heartbeat. As soon as he heard Thor become too relaxed, he quickly changed his tactic: running his hands down to massage Thor’s firm ass, or nipping at Thor’s neck and growling deeply in his ear. The third time, when Matt worried that Thor might be relaxing past the point of no return, undoing all his previous work, Matt jumped up and straddled him from behind, grinding down into the top of Thor’s ass, and reaching his arms around to the front of Thor’s chest, sharply tweaking a nipple in each hand.

Thor cried out, throwing Matt off of him and rolling over onto his back. Matt landed gracefully on his knees alongside Thor on the bed.

“I’m sorry, Thor,” he cooed. “Did I startle you? I hope I didn’t get you too relaxed there, buddy.” Matt ran his hand gently down Thor’s chest and grasped Thor’s cock firmly. “Looks like I didn’t. Good.” Matt continued to talk in a low, calm voice as he began slowly to stroke Thor’s length. “I’d hate to not live up to your expectations, as small as they may be for a poor Midgardian like me.” Matt bent his head down and flicked his tongue once, firmly, across Thor’s tip, then continued stroking him with his hand, picking up his pace. “Of course, I certainly couldn’t expect to live up to Asgardian standards. Needs of a god and all that.” Matt bent down again, taking more of Thor into his mouth this time. He swirled his tongue around the head and hummed to himself, then popped off noisily and began working Thor with his hands again. Matt was fully aware of the fact that he was better with his hands than with his mouth. That wasn’t a critique of his mouth, to be fair. Matt was better with his hands than basically anyone else. Ever. His hands were good, and he knew it. He listened as he worked, alternating between hands and mouth. He loved the way Thor sounded. He loved the way Thor shivered under his fingers. 

Matt had touched a lot of people. And not just sexually, although he had no shame in admitting to having touched a lot of people in that way too. The truth was, he liked the feeling of having his hands on someone. Physical contact - any kind of physical contact - meant everything to him. Because, while it was loud in his word, and sharp, and sometimes scratchy and smelly, it was almost always dark. Sure, the radar built what could almost be called pictures in his mind, but they were still dark. When he wasn’t actively touching someone, whether it was an enemy or a lover, or just a hand on Foggy’s shoulder, it was too easy for Matt to slip into that darkness. Having his hands on someone, feeling the warmth of their body and the tap of their heartbeat, reminded him that he wasn’t the only solid thing in the world. He wasn’t the only thing not made entirely of sound and scent and vibration. 

But no one - no one he had ever encountered - felt like Thor. 

Thor felt like liquified metal that should burn him but didn’t. Thor felt like gold, if gold could move and breathe and tremble beneath him. Thor felt like a bronzed statue warmed under an early autumn sun that was reaching out and holding him in its perfectly sculpted arms. Matt thought about the most impressive things he’d ever had the honor of laying his hands on: the hood of a Lamborghini Veneno Roadster, a Stradivarius violin, Captain America’s vibranium shield, Natasha Romanoff. Thor was better than all of them combined. Matt was so engrossed in feeling Thor that he almost missed the telltale shudder. He heard Thor gasp and groan and shake. He felt Thor tense beneath him and Matt quickly pulled back, releasing Thor entirely. 

“WHY MUST YOU CEASE?!” Matt heard Thor cry out, but he did not answer. When Thor stopped shaking, Matt started again, working slowly. Thor noticed that Matt was not just moving his hands along his length, but he was also ever so slightly drumming his fingers along Thor’s cock, finding still more pressure points to dig into, and he wondered if Matt was somehow able to use each of the muscles in his hands and fingers independently of the others. Thor did not know how much longer he could take it. He wondered how much longer he would lay there and he let this Midgardian, this mortal, this devil, tease him in ways he had never been teased before. His mind played out fantasies of rising up with all his godly strength, pinning Matt down, and finishing buried in the man’s ass.

Matt seemed to sense Thor’s inner dialogue. “Thor?” he asked with no hint of emotion, still slowly working Thor’s massive cock. “Would you like me to let you come?”

“Yes!” Thor bellowed. “Yes, by all that is good, please do not torture me any longer!”

“All you had to do was ask,” Matt replied innocently. His smile widened as he quickened his pace. He focused with all his might, listening to Thor’s heartbeat for that one, telltale sign, that… YES! THERE! Matt heard Thor’s heartbeat and breath increase exponentially. He smelled Thor’s pores open. He felt Thor’s pupils dilate. Matt gave one last squeeze and twist, and Thor went off like a rocket. 

Matt was grinning ear to ear as he sunk down into Thor’s embrace.

“Would you like me to assist with this?” Thor asked, patting Matt gently. Matt was at half mast, his body definitely taking note of the work he had been doing with Thor. 

“No,” Matt responded. “Thank you. The second time is… a lot for me. Oversensitive nerve endings and all.”

“I will remember that for next time,” Thor replied with a wink.

Next time, Matt thought, and his heart leapt. He’s already planning a next time!

Matt allowed himself to sink deeper into Thor’s arms. As much as he enjoyed showing off his skills, this moment always felt better to him. When he could rest. When he could relax. When he knew that there was someone there with him; that he wasn’t alone in the darkness.

“Matt?”

“Yeah Thor?”

“I am truly sorry that I doubted you.”

Matt smiled, then focused on tuning out the rest of the sounds of the city and the tower, and invited in just Thor’s breath, his unique heartbeat, his scent, and his warmth. With that symphony reverberating through his senses, Matt drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's possible that I have thought a lot about what Matt Murdock might be like in bed. Maybe too much. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as I do! Please leave me any comments you have! I'm always excited to read them. We have one more chapter and an epilogue coming, which should be posted in the next few days.


	8. Morning + Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning to Matt and Thor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this is comic book Peter Parker, who is a full grown adult person!!!

Waking up was easier this time. There was a brief moment of panic as Matt’s senses lagged slightly behind his brain, but Thor was in bed next to him with one arm draped over Matt’s waist. The scent of what had happened the night before still lingered, despite Thor rising at one point and returning with a wet cloth to clean them both up. Matt listened to Thor breathing and determined that, although lying still, he was very much awake.

Matt rolled over.

“Would thou care to join me in the shower?” Thor asked, with a smile in his voice.

“Can I work the soap?” Matt asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Maybe I can find some spots that I missed last night.”

“I do not believe it is possible for you to have missed anything last night” Thor replied with a deep laugh. “You were very thorough.”

“But Thor,” Matt gave a fake whine, “I just want to feel what you look like in the shower.”

“Matthew Murdock I am over 1500 years old, and I am ashamed that I fell for that line once. Do not push your luck with me!” Thor rose from the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

Matt followed. “Don’t worry, buddy,” he replied with a grin, patting Thor on his naked ass. “Everyone falls for it.”

Matt allowed himself to be led into the oversized shower. He wondered if all of the Avengers had suites like this, or if Thor was allotted extra space due to his size and status as a deity. He decided they all were probably very similar.

Although he was facing away from Thor, Matt’s radar senses let him perceive things in 360 degrees, even if they were directly behind him. He stood there, still, “watching” Thor place a small bottle in the shower. Thor’s feet made no sounds as he walked across the bathroom floor, and in his mind – Matt thought – he probably believed himself to be very sneaky. To anyone not thinking about it, Matt would appear to be a man, still half asleep, lost in a thousand-mile-stare at his own reflection. But, although he moved silently, Thor was anything but quiet to Matt. An Asgardian heart pounded in his chest, and Matt’s entire body reverberated with every heartbeat. Matt “watched” Thor turn on the water in the shower, and he felt the room begin to fill with steam.

As Thor walked noiselessly behind him, Matt turned, quickly, pushing to sit up on the countertop, and reaching out to trap Thor with his legs. It was a dumb move, not taking into account how much bigger and more powerful Thor was compared to Matt. Instead of being captured as Matt had envisioned, Thor kept moving, tripping over Matt’s legs and almost bringing both of them crashing down to the ground. Thor caught himself on the counter at the last minute, steadying himself with one large hand, and turning to flash a jovial smile at Matt.

“What was that, my little friend?” Thor asked, using his free hand to scoop Matt up, holding him in one arm, as if he were a child.

Matt wrapped his legs around Thor’s large waist, his sensitive fingers already finding the perfect place at the nape of Thor’s neck and beginning to knead gently. “I don’t know,” he admitted with half a smile. “It was a mistake. It seemed sexy in my head, before I tried it.”

“You think you can overpower the mighty Thor?”

Matt loved being this close to Thor when he spoke, feeling the baritone vibrations course through his body. He pulled himself closer, pressing as much of himself as possible against the broad, muscled chest. “Mmhmmm” he said, humming into Thor’s shoulder. “You familiar with the story of David and Goliath? Just one perfectly aimed pebble was enough to take the giant down.” He began moving his hands upwards into Thor’s hair, marveling at how soft and smooth it was, massaging Thor’s scalp. At the same time, he began to massage Thor’s ass with his heels. “Just gotta find the right spot” he murmured.

“That is a tale from your religion, not mine.”

With his entire body pressed up against Thor, the voice rippled through Matt like an earthquake. Matt worried for a moment that he might come on the spot, just from the feeling of Thor’s voice moving through him. As tightly as he had pressed himself against Thor, his cock had found room to spring up between them. “Maybe I’ll convert you,” he managed to gasp.

“Mayhap I will convert you,” Thor replied deeply, and he took the hand that wasn’t holding Matt to him, lifted up Matt’s chin, and kissed him. Then he lowered Matt to stand on the ground in front of him, and placed a large hand on Matt’s shoulder. 

Matt suddenly felt as if Thor had grown larger in the last minute. Thor’s hand fully covered Matt’s shoulder, the tips of his fingers reaching down to the bottom of Matt’s shoulder blade. And then Thor began to push, gently but persistently, with first one hand and then two, applying pressure to Matt’s shoulders, pushing him steadily down, until Matt was kneeling with Thor’s bulging cock directly in front of his face. Somewhere, at the edge of his hearing, Matt heard thunder rumble the early morning streets of New York City. He lifted his face up with awe, and then opened his mouth and took as much of Thor as he could into himself, wrapping his hands around what remained.

Thor placed a hand on the back of Matt’s head. He didn’t push, but instead stroked the dark hair encouraging his new lover to take more. He watched the steam from the shower swirl around Matt’s body. Matt reached his hands up and held on to Thor’s ass, kneading it with his fingers and using it for leverage. His eyes started to water. He felt out of control and, as much as he hated admit it, he kind of liked it. Thor tightened his grip, holding Matt’s head in place, and began to move himself deeper into Matt’s mouth. Matt tried to reach down between his own legs, but Thor grabbed his hand out of the air, restraining Matt momentarily before placing the hand back where it had been on Thor’s ass. “It is not your turn yet,” he muttered. “But do not worry. It will be soon. I am a generous god, and you are very good at what you do.”

Matt said a silent hail-Mary, and then took Thor deep into his throat, pressing down with his elbow into Thor’s hip crease, using his tongue to apply pressure and create suction in exactly the right spots; spots that he suspected Thor with all his years and wisdom and practice had not pinned down quite so precisely. Tears formed at the corner of Matt’s eyes. He hummed slightly, focusing all of his energy on what was in front of him, and then he felt Thor shudder slightly, tellingly.

Three, Matt thought. Two…

Thor exploded on cue, letting out a primal yell and wrapping his fingers possessively in Matt’s hair as if he were afraid the devil would disappear and leave him there alone before he was finished. Matt didn’t disappear. He braced himself, holding on to Thor’s ass to keep himself from pulling away, wanting to take all of it. Thor had told him he was good, and he wanted to be worthy of that praise. Then Thor was done, and Matt heard him let out a long sigh of relief. Matt lingered, letting Thor’s cock slide out of his mouth and resting his forehead on Thor’s inner thigh. He breathed in, deeply, wondering what right any man had to smell like the grass after a summer rain storm.

Matt sat back on his knees on the cold floor, cock aching for release, jaw sore, eyes still watering. He felt Thor reach a hand out to him, and he took it reluctantly and let Thor lift him up to his feet. He wasn’t sure he was ready to be standing quite yet.

Thor guided Matt into the shower and Matt let the hot water pour over him. He felt Thor’s hands on his back, washing him and massaging his tight muscles. Matt always felt like his back was one giant knot, and Thor must have felt that too. Thor started pushing his thumbs into the knots, slowly untying them. Slowly untying Matt at the same time. Matt braced himself with first one and then two hands against the shower wall, then moved to his forearms, resting his forehead against the cold tile. Just when he was afraid his knees might give out, Thor stopped and reached one arm around Matt, resting his hand on Matt’s chest and lightly flicking a fingertip across Matt’s nipple. Matt shivered despite the water still being hot. Then Thor let his hand drift down and wrap itself again around Matt’s cock – not moving, just holding it gently. Matt felt Thor’s other hand drift lower down his back.

“May I?” Thor asked.

“Yes,” was all Matt could reply, remembering his fantasies from the previous morning. He felt Thor’s hand leave his back, and heard it move up to the bottle Thor had placed earlier. Thor squeezed some lube onto his fingers and then began to work them slowly into Matt’s ass. Matt tried to press back, to get more of Thor inside of him, but Thor tightened his grip on Matt’s cock until Matt gasped, freezing where he stood. Thor did not release the ring he had created, but began once again to slowly move his fingers deeper as Matt panted in front of him.

“Do you submit?” Thor rumbled into his ear?

“No.” Matt finally managed to croak out the word.

Thor growled and bit down onto Matt’s shoulder, and Matt let out a yell using the moment of distracted passion to push back into Thor’s hand. Thor stopped, concerned and embarrassed, believing that he had hurt his new lover. “Are you alright?” he asked. “I did not mean to… Shall I stop?” He pulled away, releasing Matt from his grip with both hands.

“No! God no! Please no! God. Please. Please don’t stop.” Matt wailed, reaching back for Thor, trying to get the fingers back where they were.

“Ah.” Matt heard the smile in Thor’s voice. “I am glad you have finally decided to address me appropriately.”

Matt momentarily felt a wave of Catholic guilt roll through him, but before he had time to process Thor’s hands were on him again, unbelievably large and strong, but also smooth and soft. 1500 years old and no calluses, Matt thought breathlessly as he heard Thor once again go for the bottle of lube, recoating his fingers, and then pushing not one but two carefully into Matt.

Matt tried to relax. His mind screamed against his body; the former needing things to go slowly, the latter demanding that he buck his hips wildly and get more of Thor inside of him. In the end, it didn’t matter. Thor held Matt so firmly where he stood that there was no movement possible beyond small shivers of pleasure every time Thor’s fingers brushed across Matt’s prostate. 

Thor slowly began to scissor his fingers. He rested his head against the wall of the shower, so he could get a better look at Matt’s face. Matt was gorgeous. The water from the shower flowed over his dark hair and ran in rivers down his face and muscular chest. His wide eyes were hazel flecked with green, and they fluttered back and forth as Thor worked his fingers wider, adding a third. Matt gasped and Thor smiled, wondering how much Matt could perceive in this moment and how much his senses had been overwhelmed by Thor’s hands. Thor felt Matt shudder, felt his cock strain against the strong hand enclosing it, and then Thor felt Matt’s knees begin to tremble. He stopped his movements, releasing Matt again and moving to turn off the water.

“Please,” Matt begged in a whisper. “Please don’t stop. Why are you stopping? Thor, please…”

“You are half drowned,” Thor replied gently. “I and I will not have thee fall in my shower and crack open thine head. Besides,” Thor said after a brief pause, “I will not hear you complain about being teased. Not after last night!” He escorted Matt, who Thor felt safe to assume was so dazed at this point as to be truly blind, out of the shower and wrapped another ridiculously soft towel around him, rubbing his hair dry. Thor grabbed a towel for himself and then led Matt out to the bedroom, guiding him to the bed and laying him gently down. He placed a pillow gently under Matt’s hips. “Are you ready?” he asked.

Matt nodded. Thor was right about him being blind. The world was spinning around him. His ears were ringing with Thor’s heartbeat. He felt the bright, white heat radiating off of Thor’s body and his own, but little more. He was lost as he lay there, still, waiting for Thor to find him. Then Thor was there again, and despite how much he had tried to prepare Matt, Matt realized he was nowhere near ready. Thor felt huge, as he pressed up against Matt, slowly easing himself in. Matt gasped for breath and grabbed at the bedsheets, crushing them tightly in his hands, trying to stay relaxed as Thor pushed in past his too tight ring. Matt was crying. Everything felt like it was turning sideways and Matt was suddenly afraid he might slide off the bed. He clung to the sheets for dear life, and then… and then Thor was there, leaning towards him. Matt felt Thor’s breath on his face. He felt the mattress shift slightly as Thor laid one large hand next to his head, the other coming to gently caress Matt’s face. The world seemed to right itself. The bed stopped tilting underneath him. Thor stroked Matt’s hair and began to murmur to him, deeply, the vibrations from his voice calming Matt as much, if not more, than the words themselves.

“It’s ok. I am here. You are doing well. You are doing so well. Just a little more now. You are so strong. I am here. I will take care of you.”

The words filled Matt, and he could breathe again. He reached up with both hands, and touched Thor’s face gently, as if to reassure himself that this was the same man - the same god, he corrected himself – from before. His remaining senses worked again. His body relaxed, and the pain he felt began to subside giving way to only pleasure.

“Yes. Yes Matt. Yes MY Matt.” Thor continued quietly and possessively. “You are mine and I will take care of you. I am here. You are strong and I am here and I will take care of you.” Thor continued to press in, but now Matt was ready and his body opened and accepted Thor willingly. He moaned with pleasure as he felt Thor’s balls strike his ass and he knew that he had done it – that Thor was completely inside of him. Slowly, gently, Thor began to move in and out, appreciating the way Matt’s hips rocked beneath him. He kept his face close to Matt’s, continuing to murmur encouragement into Matt’s ear.

“Thor…” Matt croaked out. “Thor?”

“Yes. I am here.”

“Thor…” Matt’s voice was blissed out and breathless. “More. Please. More.”

It took all of Thor’s power not to laugh, but he held it in having noticed before how it affected the man he now held under him. “Thou shall have as much as thou can handle! By my word.” Thor responded, picking up his pace. He marveled when he felt Matt begin to move underneath him, pushing back to meet his thrusts. Matt’s body was glistening with sweat. 

“Thor?” Matt spoke again.

“Yes?”

“More.” Matt’s voice was little more than a guttural moan. “Harder please. More.”

Thor flipped Matt’s feet up over his shoulders, pushing into him even harder, picking up his pace again. 

“More. Please, Thor. Harder.”

Thor frowned down at him. “I do not wish to hurt you.”

Matt’s head rolled back. He groaned wantonly. “God yes please Thor. Please. Hurt me. Please. You gave your word. As much as I can… please Thor. Please. Hurt me.”

Thor growled and thrust into Matt as hard as he could, gripping his hips in a way that Thor knew would leave bruises. Matt yelled then started to babble, tears streaming down his face. Thor worked him roughly, not holding back. He reached down between them and slid his hand around Matt’s cock, working it in rhythm with his thrusts. Matt began to shake and then “Oh god, Thor, yes! Please, Thor, yes, UGHHHHH,” he yelled out as he came. Thor thrust in and out of Matt twice more. Matt felt the flash of lighting strike just outside the window as Thor came. He heard the electrical discharge of it surge through the walls. It was immediately followed by the loudest thunderclap Matt had ever heard, which rattled the windows of Avengers Tower and set off car alarms on the Manhattan streets below.

After a few moments, Thor slid out of Matt and collapsed onto the bed next to him. Both men lay there, panting, arms and legs intertwined, covered in sweat and stickiness, listening to the rain as it pounded on the window. Thor stroked Matt’s hair. The two lay there for quite some time, unspeaking.

Thor was the one to finally break the silence. “Are thou sure thou art not part Viking?”

Matt laughed and then winced. He was going to be sore tomorrow. “As far as I know, all my family came from Ireland,” he said. “But I guess I don’t know that much about my mother.”

“Ireland, hmm…” Thor raised himself up onto his elbows, looking down at Matt. Matt had his eyes pointed straight up towards the ceiling, and he was smiling. “Yes, I believe I was there in about 800. Fine wenches. Strong men. Dark beer.”

Matt laughed again. “That sounds about right.”

“Do you have any tasks to accomplish today, friend Matt?”

“Are you trying to get me out of your bed already?” Matt asked with a smile, rolling over to face Thor.

“Verily not!” Thor exclaimed. “Quite the opposite, in fact! You have made me quite famished, and I was hopeful we might break our fast together.”

Matt rolled back onto his back and paused for a moment. Thor’s brow furrowed, questioning, wondering why Matt did not answer him. Had he misjudged? Did Matt wish to leave quickly?

Finally, Matt replied: “Well it sounds like Sam is making chocolate chip pancakes in the common room. Do you think he would let us join him? I mean… I’d have to get cleaned up first.” Matt gestured down at the mess that was covering his body. “What time is it? Didn’t I try to take a shower once already today?”

Thor’s smile returned. “Yes, mayhap you should shower by yourself this time.”

“Mayhap,” Matt echoed. “But not quite yet.” He snuggled his back into Thor, letting the god once again wrap his arms around him.

 

Epilogue

 

Matt and Thor walked into the Avengers’ shared common room as everyone there was finishing their pancakes. Matt was wearing his black shirt, and a pair of flannel pants pajama pants that Thor had promised did not belong to fucking Clint Barton. (“Why do you dislike him so? You two have much in common.” “You take that back right now, Thor, or I will take my magic fingers and go home!”) Matt didn’t know who they belonged to, but they seemed to fit well and they didn’t smell of pizza or dogs. Thor was wearing his own pajama bottoms and no shirt. (“Why don’t you ever wear a shirt, Thor? It’s very distracting.” “I do not get many complaints.”) Matt heard the conversation fall quiet as they walked in, and felt the eyes in the room turning towards them.

“Ah! Friend Sam!” Thor exclaimed, oblivious to the looks he was getting – especially those coming from Natasha, Peter, and Tony. “How is the pancake supply this morn? Are we too late?”

“Not at all,” Sam replied, directing Thor to a large pile of pancakes keeping warm in the oven. “Help yourself! Syrup is…” Sam looked around.

“Over here!” Bucky shouted, lifting up the pitcher and setting it back down on their table.

Thor piled 10 oversized pancakes on his plate, then made another plate of the same amount and handed it to Matt. Matt inspected the pile carefully, then removed 8 of the pancakes and placed them back into the oven. He followed Thor to the table where Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were already seated, sitting down into the remaining chair. He tried to sit down gently, without making it to obvious that he was sitting down gently. He heard Natasha breathe in sharply, and her pulse climbed quickly. Well, she knows, Matt thought to himself, but he couldn’t be bothered to care too much. He was in a good mood, and the pancakes were delicious. He realized how hungry he was as he started to dig in, and wondered if he would need to go back and get a few more after all.

“Hey Matt,” Peter Parker called out from across the room. “What are you doing here? Not that it’s not great to see you and all but… What’s up, man?”

“Thor and I had some business to take care of last night, and it got late,” was all the information Matt was willing to give.

“Mmhmm…” Natasha muttered. “That’s your post-business face all right.” Matt knew she meant for him to hear it, and no one else. He gave her a small smile.

“So… Thor,” Tony interjected. “That was quite a storm we had this morning. If I hadn’t reinforced the tower’s lighting rod last month, that strike might have taken down half the building. You have anything to do with that?”

“Not that I am aware of,” Thor replied.

Matt suddenly realized that the heartbeats of both Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes had quickened slightly. Interesting, Matt thought. He turned to Thor. “Thor,” he said quietly, not wishing to involve the rest of the room. “Can you tell me again what you were doing when the lightning struck the church?”

“Of course,” Thor replied. “I was taking a walk through the woods.” His heart skipped just one beat, and Matt realized he was lying. The pulses of the other two men at the table spiked even higher. Very interesting, Matt thought.

“As your lawyer,” Matt said, “I would recommend you try to settle with the church.”

“I offered to pay for the damages!” Thor interrupted. They said they were not interested.

“Yes, but going after an Avenger is a PR nightmare,” Matt continued. “I could talk to them. Explain the situation. Maybe if you could make a small donation in addition to the damages…”

“If you think that would be for the best…”

“I do.” Matt lowered his voice, ensuring no one outside of their table would be able to hear. “I think it’s likely that all three of you would be called in as witnesses, and I wouldn’t want anyone here to have to perjure themselves.” Matt felt Steve blush across the table.

“I should be going,” Matt finally said, rising to stand after finishing his last bite of pancakes. “I didn’t bring my phone with, and Foggy tends to worry that I’ve fallen into an open subway tunnel or something.” He laid his hand on Thor’s shoulder. “Thank you, for a fantastic evening. And morning.” He turned to Sam, “and for the pancakes!”

“Come back any time,” Sam replied. “We always have too much food.”

“Thank you,” Matt smiled. “I might have to do that more often.”

Matt turned and walked onto the elevator. As it began to close behind him, Steve shouted “And make sure you bring back my pants, will ya’? Those are Bucky’s favorites!”

Matt grabbed his leg as the elevator door slid shut. Holy shit, he thought. I’m wearing Captain America’s pants? No way in hell am I giving these back!

“They look pretty good on him, too,” Matt heard Bucky say as the elevator moved down the tower. “Do you think we could… you know… have him over for dinner sometime?”

“He is an excellent… dinner companion,” Thor replied. “Quite an appetite.”

“I can’t be hearing this” Peter exclaimed.

“You idiots know he can still hear you, right?” Natasha said, laughing.

Matt smiled as he stepped off the elevator, adjusting his red glasses. He walked to the front desk and was surprised to find the same agent from last night. “Don’t they let you go home?” he asked with a smile.

The agent didn’t dignify his question with a response, but he felt her return the smile. She handed him a white cane, which he unfolded with a snap. “I was told to direct you to one of the secret exits. Are you… ok to wear that home? I could get you a change of clothes if you want. Something more your style? I heard about the incident with Mr. Barton’s shirt and I apologize for the embarrassment. I do go home occasionally, and it seems things don’t get done properly when I do.”

Matt raised his eyebrows in surprise. “So, you know basically everything that goes on here, then?”

“That’s my job, sir.”

“Hmm… No, I think these pants will be fine.”

“Don’t want to give them back?”

“I do not.”

The agent laughed. “I don’t blame you. I have one of Hawkeye’s shirts… the other Hawkeye” she quickly interjected seeing the look of disgust forming on Matt’s face. “I wear it to bed almost every night. It’s high quality. Very soft.” She held out her arm. “Right this way, sir.”

Once again, Matt took the arm given to him despite not needing it, and allowed himself to be led down a long hallway. “Do you know where you are?” the agent asked.

Matt paused, tilting his head to the side. “That’s the 7. Hudson Yards.” It wasn’t a question.

The agent nodded.

“Thank you for your assistance.” Matt flashed the agent a smile, and felt her shiver just slightly.

“Any time, sir. That’s what I’m here for.”

Matt paused briefly at the door in front of him, listening. When he knew there was nobody on the other side, he opened it and walked through, up through the station, out the exit, and into the rain-soaked Manhattan streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Thank you to everyone who read this all the way through. This was my first experience writing a fanfic, and it's been awesome! I would really like to explore more in this universe. I think these two fellas have a lot more story to tell. Matt has some serious God issues to work out. 
> 
> If you've never seen the fan edit that inspired this, you can find it here:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIztrTIqibo
> 
> I'm also writing a Matt/Bucky fic that is either going to be a oneshot, or exceptionally long. We will see. 
> 
> Please leave any comments! If you want me to write more of this, let me know!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
